


Dog Tags

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Pidge (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Sharing Stim Toys, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Spying, Stim Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Keith wanted to share something with Lance, but he was kinda nervous. Good thing Lance can read him so well. Also, everyone else on the ship should have their names changed to Nosy Parker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the stim toy: http://chewigem.co.uk/pendants/dog-tag/dog-tags-marine.html

Keith gulped as he looked down at the bag in his hand. He was so nervous, what if Lance thought it was weird or something?

“Go on.” Shiro smiled, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “The worst he can do is say no.”

Keith nodded, straightened his back and walked over to Lance. He could do this, he didn’t have a single thing to fear.

“Lance, can we talk?” Keith asked, walking up to Lance as he finished talking with Hunk.

Lance blinked and nodded, “Sure.”

Keith grabbed his hand and started pulling them in the opposite direction the others were going. Once they were far enough away for the space to resemble privacy, Keith let go of Lance’s hand and turned around.

Lance blinked once.

Keith took in a deep breath and offered the bag to Lance, “H-here.”

Lance took the bag from Keith’s hands and opened it. Inside it were two dog-tag like pieces of rubbery material, the standard make up of chewable stim toys. One tag was red and the other blue.

“Yo-you’re always finding some stim toy thingy for Pidge or me, but we’ve never really gotten you anything. So, well, umm, yeah,” Keith gestured to the dog tags, “thanks and stuff.”

Lance stared at it for a while, blinked, “Keith, is it red and blue because you wanted to share?”

Keith flushed red and turned his head to the side, “If-ff, if you think that’s too weird, we don’t have to, it’s just, well… I kinda like stimming with you and stuff. You sorta said you liked it too, so, yeah.”

Lance seemed to blush a bit too, then smiled and offered the red tag on the string to Keith, “You up for some chewing then? You look like you need it.”

Keith blinked, “You don’t think it’s gross?”

Lance smiled and shook his head, “A little outta the ordinary, but I don’t mind. It sounds like it might be kinda fun learning how to use this thing between us.”

Keith smiled wide and bit down on the tag Lance offered him, gnawing on it while Lance giggled and started gnawing on his blue tag.

The two smiled at each other and started walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, just around the corner.

“Is that a common human mating ritual?” Allura asked out-loud.

Pidge’s head shook, “Nope, it’s a Lance and Keith thing.”

Coran smiled, “You have to admit, they do make a very handsome couple.”

“Oh man, I can’t wait until they finally get together!” Hunk grinned, “The chances for teasing, the begging for dating advice! Oh, what about when they start adopting kids, how’s that gonna go?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him, “Excuse me, but they aren’t having any kids until I see rings on those fingers.”

Pidge grinned, “And here comes Space Dad, boner killer and best goofy parent of all time.”

“That’s Mr. Space Dad to you, kiddo, now go do your homework.” Shiro ordered with a grin.

Arms crossed behind head, Pidge trotted off with a tear-drop chew toy in use, “Me and my autistic ass are leaving, no worries, old man. We’ll be gone before ya know it.”

“I better get started on dinner, you wanna help me Coran?” Hunk called, looking over at the ginger-haired man.

“Why, I’d love to, Hunk, thank you.” Coran and Hunk trotted off to the kitchen.

Leaving Allura and Shiro alone.

“So, you wanna hit the training deck?” Allura asked, smiling over her shoulder.

Shiro smiled back and nodded, “Sure thing, sounds like fun.”

With that, they headed off as well.


End file.
